


Friday Night Rush

by yayy_glitterr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, bartender and bookstore owner au, mainly victuuri, otayuri side plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayy_glitterr/pseuds/yayy_glitterr
Summary: It was another boring Friday night rush, when everyone who decided to work in a dead-end 9-5 job, ends their once again busy week with a few drinks at the local bar. The same customers order the same drinks with the same friends chatting up the same waiters. It wasn’t exactly what you may call exciting, but there was always some entertainment found in the gossip of some office workers stupid client requesting the most bizarre of things from them and their coworkers. However, every now and again the bar would get a new visitor. Would they be there to stay? Or were they only passing by?





	1. The First Rush

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU about Victor who is a bartender in Russia and Yuuri who owns a bookstore in town.
> 
> I might make an otayuri side plot with Yuri working for Victor and Otabek playing in a band at the bar.

It was another boring Friday night rush, when everyone who decided to work in a dead-end 9-5 job, ends their once again busy week with a few drinks at the local bar. The same customers order the same drinks with the same friends chatting up the same waiters. It wasn’t exactly what you may call exciting, but there was always some entertainment found in the gossip of some office workers stupid client requesting the most bizarre of things from them and their co-workers. However, every now and again the bar would get a new visitor. Would they be there to stay? Or were they only passing by?

Victor had worked at the bar for as long as he could remember. It’s a small family owned restaurant/bar located in a small town somewhere in Russia. Everyone seemed to know each other. Some worked jobs in the larger part of town, where all the tourists go, some worked in the quiet areas within everyone's houses, down the small alley ways and back streets. Giving that it was a small town almost everybody had lived there their whole lives, including Victor. Everyone knew each other, and there was almost never anyone new. Sometimes people would have their families over to visit or friends from other parts of the world on vacations, but very rarely would someone move there just because they wanted to. 

He had brown eyes. His hair was messy. His face soft and his glasses glinted in the warm lighting of the room as he awkwardly placed his order.

“May I ask who this is for?” Victor asked in a semi-flirtatious tone.

“Uhh…” The man hesitated, anxiously. “Kastuki, Yuuri… Yuuri.”

Victor quickly wrote the name in his notebook behind the counter. Yuuri definitely wasn’t from around here. His accent thick and looks foreign.

“We don’t get many new people around here very often. It's only a small town.” Victor started, hoping to make conversation with him.

“That's… Uh.. That's why I decided to move here… I mean… It's quiet.” Yuri mumbled, watching as Victor swiftly moved behind the bar to get his drink.

“Oh. That's nice.” Victor replied, handing Yuuri a cup of hot wine.

Yuuri took a sip and looked up at Victor, relaxing a little. His cheeks begging to flush a soft, faint shade of pink. A soft comforting smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. Victor stopped for a moment. Staring into Yuuri’s eyes only for what seemed like ages before being pulled back to reality.

“HEY OLD MAN!” Someone shouted from the kitchen. Victor jolted up, startled, and turned around.

“I’LL BE OVER THERE IN A MINUTE!” Victor shouted in reply, he turned around to face Yuuri. “I’m sorry... I'll be right back.” he excused as he turned back, disappearing behind the door leading to the kitchen.

By the time Victor got back Yuuri had left. He looked down to his notebook. ‘Yuuri Katsuki’… and neatly written bellow ‘find me at the bookstore down the street’.


	2. Cooldown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when i'll be updating this...

The hot wine had made the biting cold evening air a bit more bearable. Yuuri wasn’t exactly used to the freezing weather in Russia. He opened the glass door to the bookstore he lived in, turned on the lights and settling down on a couch in the corner, setting the cup onto a coffee table, on top of a stack of books. Yuuri had always admired books and literature, even taking up a career in writing. Although, he never found it easy to write. He had nothing to write about. So, he moved to another country. One vastly different than his hometown in Japan. Somehow, he had ended up in Russia. He didn’t know how in fact he had never really considered where he was going to end up. He just wanted to be somewhere different. To inspire him. His Russian was lacking, never really taking the time to learn the language properly. Most people could tell, treating him as a tourist, someone who would only be there for a week or two maybe, someone who’s only there to sightsee.

As he settled down on the couch, reached for a book off of the table, hoping not to knock anything over. What book it didn't really concern him. It had been a busy few weeks. Both in moving and setting up the store. He just wanted to relax.

The door. The faint chime of a small bell.

“Excuse me? … Hello?”

Yuuri woke up suddenly, frantically looking for the source of the noise.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” The voice announced. The sound vaguely familiar.

He got up, put his glasses back on and clumsily ran over to the door, leaning on the counter to maintain his balance. He looks up to see a tall man standing over him. Silver hair covering his left eye, face pale but strong, slightly red cheeks from being out in the cold, eyes icy blue. Yuuri immediately stands up, fixing his posture and dusting himself off, hoping he didn’t look like he had just woken up. Yuuri blinks a few times, trying to process what was happening. It was the man from the bar. Had he gotten the note? Does he think it's weird that Yuuri had taken his notebook and written in it?

“I’m sorry… I just got your note… and wanted to see if it was you.” Victor began, slowly starting to move towards the door. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea showing up so late at night.

“No no… It’s okay… I… I wanted to see you too.” Yuuri reassured, gesturing toward to couch. The two sat down on either end of the couch, looking at each other.

“I’m sorry for barging in so late.” Victor apologized, “I had to wait until everyone had left before I could come here. Mila and Yuri… some of the staff who works with me… were having troubles with the ovens. Yuri had set it on too high and burned the food, setting all of the alarms off.” Victor said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh… Yuri is my son and Mila’s a family friend.” Victor adds, hoping it doesn’t sound too weird. He scans Yuuri’s face, hoping he doesn’t feel uncomfortable.

“That's nice.” Yuuri mumbles, “It’s a really nice place you have… I just moved here and started this shop… well… I just opened it. I haven’t gotten many customers yet.”

Yuuri shuffles around in his seat for a moment, trying not to look too nervous, or unsure of what to say.

“That's a shame.” Victor adds, “It’s really nice in here if I had known about this place, I probably would have come here more often.”

“Thanks…”

Yuuri and Victor awkwardly sit staring at each other for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say. Do they keep talking, or leave. If Victor leaves, will he come back, or will Yuuri visit the bar again sometime?


End file.
